Merry Christmas, Young Master
by Pamplea
Summary: Cette année, malgré la joie d'Elisabeth et l'engouement de ses domestiques, Ciel ne veut pas d'un Noël, où il aurait à faire semblant. Mais c'était sans compter sur son diable de majordome, refusant que l'enfant se terre dans ses souvenirs pendant ces périodes de fête. Tendresse démoniaque.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello !**_

_**Tout d'abord... JOYEUX NOEL ! :D **_

_**Donc, pour Noël, j'ai décidé de faire une fic mignonne sur... bah, noël ! ;) (la fic sera peut etre un petit peu guimauve, et les persos très légèrement OOC, mais on aime tout ça ^^) **_

_**Black butler appartient à Yana Toboso, d'ailleurs si en cadeau on pouvait avoir rien qu'un petit baiser... ^^ **_

_**ce sera du Sebasciel, donc du Yaoi, vous etes prévenu ! mais pas de lemon, je pense, des baisers, des mots doux et de l'amour... et un truc pas très explicite, mais de l'amour ! ^^ **_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Romance, hurt/comfort, un truc bien mignon pour un bon Noël ;) **_

_**Je vous promet que même si les deux chapitres ne sont pas... joyeux, on va dire, Ciel passera un bon Noël, cette année :) **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture !** _

* * *

Ciel regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. De la neige. Que de blanc à perte de vue. Et Ciel n'aimait pas la neige.

L'enfant soupira encore, puis retourna à son bureau. En ces périodes de fêtes, son entreprise de jouet battait son plein. Ce qui donnait beaucoup de paperasses au comte. Et pourtant, Ciel ne travaillait pas. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage. Aujourd'hui était le 23 décembre 1889. Et Ciel se répugnait déjà de la journée du lendemain.

Las, il se leva et retourna à la fenêtre. Cette neige. Avant, elle était un jeu pour lui et sa cousine. Il revoyait ses images, lui et Elisabeth faisant un bonhomme de neige, ou courant dans la poudre blanche, riant à gorge déployée. Le plus souvent, Mme Red venait jouer avec eux, rendant le jeu encore plus drôle. Une fois même, Rachel, bravant l'interdit des médecins, était descendue jouer avec son fils. Ciel la revoyait encore, sa cape rose pâle virevoltant autour d'elle, alors qu'elle dansait dans la neige, des flocons dans ses cheveux blonds, heureuse et détendue. Puis tout le monde était rentré pour boire un chocolat chaud pour l'un, un thé pour l'autre, attendant patiemment que Vincent ait fini son travail, et les retrouvent pour le réveillon. Car oui, ces bons souvenirs datent du 24 décembre 1884, dernier noël que Ciel passera avec ses parents. S'il avait su…

Mais ce temps était révolu. Son père était mort, sa mère était morte. Même Tante Ann était morte. Lui avait survécu, mais son enfance et sa gaieté étaient parties à jamais, elles aussi. Finalement, il ne lui restait que Lizzy. Mais Dieu seul savait à quel point voir sa cousine en ces périodes de fêtes affligeait Ciel. Déjà, la semaine passée, il avait du endurer sa cousine, jérémiades sur jérémiades, car la petite fille voulait absolument fêter son anniversaire. Alors que le seul fait de se lever ce matin là avait demandé un effort considérable au petit comte. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Elisabeth. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il savait que sa cousine l'aimait plus que tout, plus que lui ne l'aimait elle, et qu'elle voulait juste son bonheur. Elle était sa seule famille à présent. Pourtant, Ciel savait que cette année, il ne supporterait pas de fêter noël avec sa cousine.

Noël. Cette saleté de fête. Pour Ciel, cette fête avait signifiée la magie. Les gens souriaient, tous, sans aucune exception. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, enfant. Pour lui, Noël était le moment où tout le monde était heureux, riche, pauvre, vieillard ou bambin. Certes, il y avait aussi les cadeaux, le sapin, la bûche au chocolat, mais surtout cette convivialité, ce lien si profond qui unissait les gens en cette période de l'année. Les visages étaient détendus, et les problèmes oubliés momentanément. Et cela, pour Ciel, alors qu'il voyait les traits de son père se détendre, ne se souciant plus de son travail, ou bien le visage lumineux de sa mère, d'ordinaire si pâle et maladif, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait avoir, du haut de ses neuf ans, alors qu'il ne savait strictement rien de la vie adulte.

Mais Noël, c'est incontestablement mieux quand on a une famille.

Noël, c'est aussi une fête chrétienne. Et Ciel ne célébrerait certainement pas la naissance d'un soi-disant Dieu, ou du fils du Dieu qu'il l'avait abandonné. Jamais. Puis il avait passé un pacte avec le diable, qui était accessoirement devenu son majordome, raison de plus. Tiens, en parlant de celui-là…

Il était 15h59. Ciel avait beau être pensif et ne pas avoir touché à ses papiers, il avait faim. Il retourna donc précipitamment à son bureau, attendant son majordome, et sa pâtisserie.

Comme il s'y était préparé, deux petits coups se répercutèrent sur la porte. Ciel attrapa le premier papier de la pile sur son bureau, arrivant à la hauteur de ses yeux, et fit semblant de lire.

« Entre. »

Et Sebastian arriva, un charriot à devant lui. Amusé, il contempla son jeune maître, dont l'esprit semblait se focaliser sur la feuille qu'il tenait. Pourtant, le diable savait déjà qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. L'humeur de Ciel était exécrable ces derniers temps. Sebastian savait pourquoi, et il était partagé entre l'amusement et de la compassion pour son Bocchan, à qui il avait fini par s'attacher quelque peu, à son grand étonnement.

« Bocchan… Vous n'avez rien fait de l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne me dérange pas, Sebastian. Ce document que j'étudie est important, mentit Ciel. Et d'ailleurs, Comment peux-tu insinuer que je n'ai pas travaillé ? »

« Vous tenez votre feuille à l'envers, Bocchan. » répondit Sebastian, son habituel sourire sarcastique collé au visage.

Ciel s'empourpra.

« Humph. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu m'as préparé aujourd'hui. »

« Un thé Earl Grey, My Lord, votre préféré. Accompagné d'un moelleux au chocolat. »

Ciel sourit. Son diable de majordome savait le prendre par les sentiments. Avait-il une nouvelle désagréable à lui annoncer ?

« Tu as innové » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Bocchan ? »

« Je disais que tu avais innové. Bizarrement, j'étais persuadé que tu allais me servir une bûche en chocolat, avec un quelconque lutin muni d'une hache dessus. »

Sebastian sourit tristement. Son jeune maître le pensait vraiment vicieux. Ciel avait parlé avec sarcasme, pourtant, Sebastian avait su percuter le tourment dans sa voix et la haine avec laquelle l'enfant avait parlé. Il choisit de ne pas répondre.

« Est-ce là tout, Sebastian ? »

« Eh bien, Jeune maître, comment dire… En venant ici j'ai croisé les trois domestiques… en train de décorer un sapin dans le salon du premier étage. »

« Tu l'enlèves. Tout de suite. Et c'est un ordre. Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon manoir. Et interdit leur de recommencer. » Dit Ciel, tout à fait calme, avalant une bouchée de moelleux pour cacher son malaise.

« Yes, my Lord. » répondit Sebastian dans un sourire.

Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Ciel s'en aperçut.

« Autre chose, Sebastian ? »

« En faite, j'ai reçu un appel téléphonique de Lady Elisabeth, et… »

Le sang de Ciel se glaça.

« Et elle vous annonce sa venue pour la fête de demain, Bocchan. »

« D'accord. »

Ciel reposa sa cuillère, et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Sebastian. Dit-il, tremblant de rage. Tu vas dire aux trois idiots d'arrêter leur imbécilités, tu vas rappeler Elisabeth, et tu vas lui dire que non, je ne fêterai pas Noël avec elle cette année, que j'ai déjà fait des efforts les trois dernières années, plus pour mes anniversaires. Tu lui dis que l'on fêtera le nouvel an si elle veut, mais pas Noël. Tu lui dis aussi que ce n'est _absolument_ pas la peine d'en discuter, tu rajoutes une formule de politesse si tu veux, et tu raccroches. Pas de noël. »

« Mais, Bocchan… »

« ET C'EST UN ORDRE, SEBASTIAN ! »

« Yes, my Lord ».

Et Sebastian sortit.

Ciel repoussa son gâteau, et s'affala sur le bureau, la tête dans les bras. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Maudit soit ses domestiques, maudit soit Sebastian, maudit soit Elisabeth.

Maudit soit Noël.

* * *

De Son côté, Sebastian retourna voir les domestiques en soupirant. L'âme de Ciel était différente, plus opaque. C'était comme si le démon n'arrivait plus à lire en elle comme dans un livre. Mais chaque année, ce changement s'opérait chez l'enfant, à la période de Noël, le rendant plus fragile. Et cela déplaisait au diable, autant pour son jeune maître que pour son âme. Ce fut l'esprit hagard qu'il arriva au salon.

« Ah, Sebastian ! Appela Bard. Te voilà ! Que penses-tu de notre arbre de noël ? »

« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Finny, les étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai cassé que quatre boules, Monsieur Sebastian. » fit May-Linn, rougissante, comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le beau majordome.

« Enlevez-ça, s'il vous plait. Maintenant. Sous ordre du jeune maître. »

« Mais- commencèrent à protester les trois autres.

« Pas de « mais », C'est le jeune maître qui décide. Pas de sapin. Rangez tout, et nettoyez-moi tout ça, il y a des épines par tout. Finny, tu iras mettre l'arbre dans la forêt. »

« Oui, Sebastian. » Répondit le jeune garçon en reniflant.

« Par ailleurs, continua le majordome, je pense vous congédier pour demain et après demain. Vous avez quelque part où allez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais, non ! Nous voulons rester ici, avec Monsieur ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir La veille de Noël ! »

« Il n'y a pas de veille de Noël, May-Linn. Pas de Noël non plus. Cependant, je ne veux pas vous priver de la fête. N'avez-vous aucune famille à Londres ? »

Tous les trois secouèrent négativement la tête, accablés.

« Eh bien vous irez à la résidence de ville. Le prince Soma et Agni y sont, là-bas, soyez en sur, vous ferez la fête, même s'ils ne sont pas chrétiens. »

« ATTENDS ! Si on n'est pas là, qui va s'occuper du jeune maître ? » Demanda Bard, incrédule.

Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Ah, ouais, d'accord. Bon, eh bien, on accepte. Mais attention, prends soin du jeune maître, pas de conneries ! » Fit Bard, menaçant.

« De tout façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Et je te rappelle que Monsieur serait mort depuis longtemps si je l'avais laissé goûter tes plats. Alors oui, je prendrai soin de lui, comme d'habitude. »

« J'parlais pas de ça. C'est un gosse. Et c'est Noël. C'est pas facile quand on n'a pas de parents, Noël. Moi, j'en ai passé quatre à la guerre, des noëls, et ça fait pas du bien. Il est seul. Chouchoute-le pour une fois, il a raison Soma. Soit gentil ! » Marmonna Bard, un peu bougre.

« Tu es bien prévenant, Bard, commenta Sebastian, amusé. J'essaierais de le… chouchouter, comme tu dis. Maintenant, rangez-moi ça, et retournez à vos tâches ! »

Sur ce, il partit affronter une voix criarde et un océan de larmes.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Bon, c'est les vacances, alors je publierai la suite très bientôt ! :) **_

_**Reviews ?** _

_**Diaboliquement. **_


	2. Chapter 2

** _Hello ! _**

_**Alors, Santa Claus vous a gâtées ? ;) Chez moi en tout cas, Kuroshitsuji était au rendez-vous au pied du sapin. ^^ **_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Bon, ne me tuez pas, je vous jure, Ciel passera un bon Noël cette année ! :3 **_

_**bissenshi : En effet, il faudra bien du courage à Sebastian ! mais si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas donner un bon Noël à son maître, alors que ferions-nous ? ;D**_

_**Hanna : Merci beaucoup :) **_

_**coccinelle : Merci :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **_

_**Bocchan-chan : Oui, il y a meilleur que le chocolat chaud ! le chocolat tout court ! ^^ au lait de préférence ! Sait-on jamais, exactement ! Sebastian fera peut être un petit miniscule effort pour remonter le moral de Ciel. Mais il n'y aura pas de crèche au pied du sapin, ça c'est sur ! ;) héhé, je pense aussi qu'en fin de compte, Ciel sera plutôt... content d'avoir fêter Noël avec Sebastian ^^ . Pauvre Agni ! les 3 imbéciles et le prince ensemble ! Si la maison est encore debout, c'est grâce à lui ! ;) Mais ciel et sebby vont bien profiter ^^ Pas de vacances ? je te plains :/ Tu as tout mon courage ! J'espère quand même que tu as passé un bon Noël, même sans vacs :) à bientôt ! **_

_**Servania : **** en effet, Sebastian n'a pas été prudent sur ce coup là ! ^^ Il met toute sa confiance sur son ami Agni ! Le pauvre indien, quand même, il porte toute la "survie" de la résidence sur ses épaules ^^ Tu verras, quand il veut, Sebastian peut vraiment chouchoute ciel ! ;D**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Noël est devenu beaucoup trop commercial, (la preuve : le costume rouge de papa noël vient de la couleur Coca !) et les gens oublient le plus important. N'offrez que des chocolats ^^' héhé, oui, paaauuvre Elisabeth... mais j'l'aime pas, alors je la plains pas ! :P**_

_**Kitotekika : héhé, de rien ! ^^ merci beaucoup ;) je te fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voilà la suiiiiite ! :P**_

_**Marechal Rattus : Ah, t'aime pas la neige ? Etant une grande amatrice de photo, j'adore la "merde blanche" ! ^^ Mouhaha, oui Sebby fait tout ! Tant pis ! le majordome, c'est lui ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzy est collante, mais avec beaucoup de bonne volonté (et un coup de main de l'auteure qui n'aime PAS cette gamine ^^') Sebastian arrivera à la congédier pour les fêtes ! ;) **_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Ciel vagabondait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Il avait déserté son bureau, ne supportant plus l'ambiance étouffante qui y régnait. Il ne savait pas où il allait, et il était d'ailleurs à peu près sur d'être déjà passé par là. En bref, il était perdu.

Il pensait à ses parents. Il aurait du passer noël avec eux, avec sa cousine. Il aurait dû être heureux en ce jour, impatient d'être au lendemain. Mais plus rien n'était normal, à présent. Il était orphelin, à la tête d'une grande entreprise à seulement 14 ans, et il vivait avec un démon, qu'il aimait beaucoup plus que ce dont il aimerait se convaincre.

Ciel arriva devant un escalier ressemblant un peu à une échelle. En haut se trouvait une lourde porte en bois. Le comte monta et la poussa.

Le grenier. Des objets hétéroclites s'entassaient ci et là, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Ciel chercha un candélabre, et l'alluma. Curieux, il fouilla la pièce.

Dans un coin, des peintures s'entassaient. S'asseyant à côté, Il reconnu un tableau fait par Lizzy, pour la saint-valentin, il y a deux ans. La petite marquise avait tenu à ce que Ciel l'accroche dans sa chambre. _« Tu penseras à moi avant de dormir ! »_ Ciel avait accepté par politesse, mais dès que Lizzy fut partie, l'enfant l'eut tout de suite retiré. La peinture représentait un ange blanc sur fond rose pâle, et elle n'avait pas été du goût de Ciel et encore moins de Sebastian. Le comte sourit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

Il regarda les autres tableaux, et en reconnu certains dont il s'était lassé, d'autres trop abîmés pour être exposé. Il vit alors une pochette à dessin. Il l'ouvrit, et fut surpris en découvrant les croquis qu'il faisait en cour de dessin avec Sebastian. L'enfant ne s'était jamais demandé ce que devenaient ses croquis une fois fini. A vrai dire, il n'y accordait pas vraiment d'importance, et pensait que Sebastian les avaient jetés. D'une certaine manière, il fut heureux de voir que non.

Il remit la pochette à sa place. En se retournant, il aperçut un grand tableau, presque entièrement caché par un vieux drap gris. Ciel se leva et regarda sous le drap.

Sa gorge se noua. Devant lui ses parents lui souriaient. Il s'agissait du tableau qui était accroché dans le hall. Passant devant tous les jours, il avait fini par ordonner à Sebastian de le retirer. Le comte le pensait brûler, et cela ne l'aurait pas déranger. Il remit le drap à sa place et continua sa fouille.

Des sculptures, des miroirs, une horloge, des livres, des vieux magasines, une malle remplie de « Time »… Rien de très intéressant.

Son regard se porta sur plusieurs valises, entassées les unes sur les autres. Intrigué, Il descendit la première par terre avec difficulté et l'ouvrit.

Il reconnu ses vêtements. Tous ses anciens vêtements, soit trop petit –du point de vue de Ciel– soit démodés. Parfaitement propres et pliés. Ils étaient tous là. Ciel descendit et ouvrit les autres malles. Elles avaient toutes le même contenu. Ses habits de travail, de loisir, ou de bal, où il s'était contenté de faire tapisserie, ils étaient tous là, la malle sur le sol renfermant ses plus vieux vêtements. Ciel s'assit au milieu des malles et les fouilla, en essayant de ne pas trop déplier les vêtements. Il reconnu une veste rouge que Sebastian n'aimait plus, la trouvant trop enfantine. Il aperçu cette chemise, qui avait coûté cher, mais qu'il avait tâché en mangeant. Sebastian avait été furieux et Ciel n'avait que 11 ans. Dans la dernière malle, il découvrit l'uniforme qu'il portait le jour où il avait reçu son titre. A cette époque là, il n'était alors qu'un apprenti-comte et Sebastian un apprenti-majordome. Il reconnu aussi certaines chemises de nuit, dont l'une qu'il avait déchirée dans son sommeil, terrorisé par son cauchemar.

« Il a vraiment tout gardé » murmura-t-il, en pensant à Sebastian. Mes vêtements, mes croquis… tout. Il n'a rien jeté. Pas même l'objet le plus insignifiant. »

Il referma les malles, sans arriver à les hisser les unes sur les autres. Tant pis, Sebastian s'en chargera. D'ailleurs, ne devait-il pas être en train de le chercher ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, juste que la lumière s'était fait moins présente depuis tout à l'heure, rendant la pièce encore plus sombre que d'habitude, seulement éclairée pas le candélabre à côté de Ciel. Il soupira, et décida de redescendre. Il se releva, mais au moment d'atteindre la porte, un objet bien particulier retint son attention. Intrigué, il le prit, et retourna à sa place avec le candélabre.

L'appareil photo. L'appareil photo Talbot. L'appareil photo qui nous montre ce que l'on avait de plus cher au monde. Il sourit, et le retourna lentement, se souvenant de cette journée. La seule mission qu'il ait confiée qu'il le ne confirait jamais aux trois idiots. Echec total. Cette défaite était restée longtemps en travers de la gorge de Ciel. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir une photo de Sebastian, mais en plus il avait été pris lui alors qu'il dormait, et Sebastian avait été retranscrit. Mais le doute persisterait toujours. L'appareil photo avait-il pris en compte des secrets enfouis de Pluto, accroché à la fenêtre, ou des siens ? Au fond, Ciel savait. Il savait mais refusait de se l'avouer. Même si l'appareil photo avait choisi Pluto, Sebastian aurait été retranscris sur une photo où seul Ciel demeurait. Mais Sebastian n'aurait pas du apparaître. Sa mère, son père auraient du apparaître. Voire son chien. Mais pas Sebastian. Et pourtant…

Et Ciel réalisa. Il avait été trop dépendant de Sebastian. Du lever au coucher, du petit déjeuner au diner, en passant par les enquêtes pour la reine et la paperasse de l'entreprise, le démon avait toujours été là pour le seconder. Et maintenant…

Les yeux de Ciel lui piquèrent. Il s'était attaché à son diable de majordome. Beaucoup trop. Il pensait à lui, son cœur s'emballait quand il le voyait et se serrait quand il le voyait s'éloigner. L'enfant s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais ressentir un quelconque sentiment en sortant de sa cage. Mais il s'était attaché à son bourreau. Et Sebastian n'était qu'une chimère qu'il avait façonnée lui-même. En dessous cette apparence, il y avait un diable, et un diable ne ressent strictement rien, à part la faim. Et lui, il était la sucrerie qui devait le nourrir. C'était comme ça. Il aimait, car oui, Ciel avait fini par mettre un mot sur ces sensations, il aimait un être qui n'existait pas.

« C'est comme croire à Santa Claus » se dit-il tristement.

Mais en rangeant l'appareil, il aperçut au fond de la boîte un petit bout de papier, il le prit, le retourna et son visage s'illumina.

Sur la photo, Sebastian souriait tendrement en le regardant. Ciel lui, était endormi sur son bureau. Pluto, à la fenêtre, essayait désespérément de rentrer dans la pièce. Dans le coin à gauche, résidait une petite note, un mot lui étant destiné :

_« L'appareil Talbot est fait pour les humains, Jeune Maître. » _

Le démon avait fait échec et mat, sur ce coup.

Ciel releva ses yeux baignés de larmes. Sebastian savait-il combien il comptait pour lui ?

Brusquement, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il eut juste le temps de s'essuyer les yeux quand Sebastian entra dans la pièce.

« Bocchan ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Je vous ai cru… enfin, peu importe. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de l'enfant.

Soulagé, le démon s'agenouilla devant Ciel.

« Que faites-vous ici, Bocchan ? »

« Je me baladais, c'est tout. »

Sebastian sourit, et regarda la photo dans les mains de Ciel.

« Je vois que vous avez un peu tout fouillé, jeune maître. Avez-vous trouvé des trésors ? »

« … ça se pourrait. »

Tendrement, le majordome replaça une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Ciel, se releva, et replaça les valises à leur place.

« Sebastian ? »

« Oui, Bocchan ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu tout gardé ? Mes vêtements, mes croquis, même des choses hideuses. Tu as tout gardé. Pourquoi ? »

« Et pourquoi aurais-je du tout jeté ? » répondit le diable en souriant et en rangeant l'appareil photo.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à la mienne. »

Ciel abandonna. Sebastian vint se rassoir à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis que le diable était rentré, Ciel leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu as l'air… fatigué. »

En effet, Sebastian était épuisé. Il avait dû batailler contre Elisabeth au téléphone pendant une demi-heure, et avait la tête remplie de « Mais c'est impossible, Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan ! Faîtes quelque choooooooose ! ». Il s'était excusé au moins trente fois, Paula avait été obligé d'arracher le téléphone des mains d'Elisabeth, s'excusant encore une fois. Alors oui, le diable était épuisé, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Mais il n'en dit rien à son jeune maître.

« Ce n'est rien, Bocchan. Vous, par contre, vous avez l'air… éteint. »

« Ce n'est rien, Sebastian. » répondit Ciel du tac au tac.

Le diable rit, et se releva.

« Vous venez ? Le diner est prêt. »

Ciel soupira, et se releva doucement. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sebastian prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et descendit l'escalier. Ciel s'accrocha à sa veste, éreinté.

* * *

« Bocchan ? »

Ciel se trouvait dans sur son lit, en chemise de nuit. Le diner avait été délicieux, comme d'habitude, mais l'enfant n'avait presque rien mangé, délaissant même son dessert au chocolat. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot lorsque Sebastian l'avait lavé.

Le comte tourna la tête. Sebastian se trouvait au seuil de la chambre, avec un charriot.

« Je vous ai préparé du lait chaud. Vous n'avez rien avalé. Et il faudrait que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

Ciel prit la tasse que lui tendait son majordome et bu, appréciant la saveur du miel. Sebastian semblait attendre qu'il parle, mais l'enfant n'avait rien à dire. Le diable commença alors, en parlant doucement.

« Bocchan. Tout à l'heure, dans le grenier… vous pleuriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel s'empourpra.

« Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses, démon ? »

« L'humain ment tellement facilement » commenta Sebastian. Cependant, il laissa tomber la question. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, après tout.

« Pourquoi avoir refusé de passer Noël avec Lady Elisabeth ? »

« Je n'aime pas Noël. C'est une fête pour les enfants. L'année dernière, j'ai dû faire des efforts pour participer. Je ne voulais plus cette année, c'est tout. »

« Pourtant, l'année dernière, vous aviez eu l'air de vous amusez, Bocchan. »

« Je suis bon acteur, voilà tout. »

Sebastian sourit affectueusement.

« Jeune Maître… Je sais que Noël n'est pas une période très… facile. Mais nous pourrions essayer d'en faire un _simple._ Laissez-moi finir, rajouta-t-il en voyant Ciel prêt à répliquer. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Noël. Mais pour les humains, cette fête signifie la joie, l'amour et l'amitié, la famille aussi. Elle signifie le partage, et passer du bon temps avec les êtres qu'on aime. Bocchan, à chaque Noël, vous vous renfermé un peu plus sur vous-même. Vous devenez plus… fragile. Je le sens. Ne pas fêter Noël pour un humain est dangereux. Les autres années, bien que vous le faisiez à contre cœur, vous participiez à la fête. Mais cette année il n'y en aura pas. Je refuse que vous deveniez un tant soi plus fragile encore. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose de simple, pas trop élaboré, pas quelque chose qui vous rappellerais des mauvais souvenirs. Puis les trois idiots ne seront pas là, ce sera calme, je vous le promets. »

« …J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le fais en tant que majordome, Bocchan. Le majordome des Phantomhive se doit de prendre soin de son maître. »

« Pas trop élaboré ? »

« Selon vos goût, Bocchan. »

« Pas de rose ? »

« Non, Bocchan. » sourit le diable.

« Pas de religion ? »

« Me demandez cela à moi me parait bien ironique, jeune maître ! »

« Fêter Noël avec un démon, effectivement, quelle ironie ! »

« Nous apprendrons à le fêter ensemble, dans ce cas. »

« Rien que toi et moi ? Personne d'autre ? »

« C'est promis, Jeune maître. »

« Bon alors… J'imagine c'est d'accord. » Marmonna Ciel, la mine déconfite.

« Vous m'en voyez heureux, Bocchan, répondit Sebastian en souriant, dormez à présent. Demain sera une bonne journée, je vous le promets. »

Ciel ne répondit rien et se glissa dans les couvertures. Sebastian récupéra la tasse vide et sortit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, jeune maître. »

« … 'nuit. »

Tandis que le diable disparut dans l'obscurité en se demandant s'il avait «chouchouté» son jeune maître, Ciel se réjouissait quelque peu d'avoir Sebastian pour lui tout seul le 24 décembre.

* * *

_**A suivre... **_

_**... me tuez pas ! ^^' **_

_**Reviews ? **_

_**Diaboliquement.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir, et... BONNE ANNEE ! :D **_

_**Bon, j'ai été longue, hein ? je suis désolée, j'étais absente à cause des fêtes ^^' **_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos nombreuses reviews :) **_

_**Bocchan-chan : Mouhaha ! tu me fais rire ! ;D si tu as raison, le tableau est moche, rose, et c'est un ange ! pauvre Ciel. ^^' La saint-valentin ? la fête la plus inutile du monde -', on est d'accord. Un clown ? ah, bonne idée ça aurait pu ! un bon clown, bien maquillé, avec la pluie qui fait couler son maquillage, accroché à une fenêtre un soir de tempête, formant des "ooooo" avec sa bouche et effrayant un petit garçon, par exemple ? ;) (ce moment de ta fic m'a marquée, j'avais moi-même peur des clowns, petite xd) Pauvre ciel, la peinture aurait été un clown, je suis sur qu'il en aurait chialé xD Je pense que Sebastian aime beaucoup voir Ciel se comporter comme un dur, ça lui procure une certaine... fierté ? :) Oh, Sebby pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour redonner la santé à son Bocchan, même fêter Noël ;) **_

_**Johanna : Merci beaucoup ;) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) **_

_**Bissenshi : héhé, mignons, en effet. Peut être cela cache-t-il autre chose... ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian veillera au bien-être de son adorable Bocchan ! ;) **_

_**russia : ah oui, rien que ça ? :D merci beaucoup ! :') **_

_**coccinelle : Merci :) je te laisse la surprise ;) **_

_**Marechal Rattus : Ouiii ! bravo Sebby ! Bah, d'un autre côté il n'allait pas laissé Lizzie venir au réveillon de Noël, je pense réellement qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup... Oui, émouvant, n'est-ce pas ? Le démon aime sans doute son jeune maître plus que ce qu'il ne le devrait...Ne t'inquiète pas pour la review, à plus :) **_

_**russie : Merci ^^ Plus humain ? mais Ciel est humain. Il a beau essayer de ne rien ressentir comme Sebastian, il ne peut rien contre sa véritable nature. Plus enfant ? Tant mieux, Ciel doit vivre avec son age ;)**_

_**Tinkle-sama : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **_

_**Kitotekika : Oui, Ciel peut etre nostalgique, miracle ;) ! Lizzy serait capable de donner une tête de déterré à n'importe qui, même à un démon ^^ **_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oui, je sais je suis méchante ! ^^ mais j'y peux rien, je sais que Lizzy est très courageuse, qu'elle est intelligente, qu'elle ne vit que pour redonner du bonheur à Ciel, qu'elle est généreuse... et qu'elle manie admirablement bien l'épée :) Mais je la vois comme un obstacle entre Ciel et Sebby, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver niaise. -' mais ce n'est pas la seule dans ce cas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter les filles dans les mangas shonen ^^' **_

_**Berlingot : Merci beaucoup :) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le perso de ciel est bien interprété, car j'ai beaucoup de mal a écrire ce qu'il pense et ressent. Sebby est bien plus facile en tout cas ^^ ah j'adore la BO de kuro si deus me relinquit ! je n'ai pas réussir à lire le lien que tu m'a envoyé, ça me renvoyait à la page d'acceuil YT à chaque fois :/ merci encore, et à bientôt :) **_

_**et maintenant... la suite ! **_

* * *

« Debout Bocchan ! »

Sebastian tira les rideaux de la chambre, permettant aux rayons du soleil d'éclairer son jeune maître. Celui-ci émit un grognement, laissant clairement entendre à son majordome qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever.

« Encore cinq minutes, Sebastian. »

« Non. Il est onze heures. Je vous ai laissé faire une grasse matinée ! »

« Bah. Une heure de plus ou une heure de moins… »

« …Bocchan. Vous préférez un seau d'eau froide ou être trainé enroulé dans une couverture en plein milieu du parc ? »

« … C'est bon, je me lève. Il y a de la neige dans le parc. »

Sebastian rit, et servit le thé de son maître.

« Thé de Ceylan, accompagné de scones ou de madeleines. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Madeleines. »

Alors que Ciel avalait son petit déjeuner, Sebastian commença à l'habiller. Il choisit un ensemble bleu roi, accompagné d'un petit nœud noir. L'ensemble mettait en valeur les yeux de l'enfant.

« Jeune Maître, vous souvenez-vous du programme d'aujourd'hui ? »

Le comte garda le silence.

« Oui, finit-il par dire. J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? »

« Vous imaginez bien, Bocchan ! » répondit Sebastian, tout sourire.

« Et c'est sensé être pour mon bien ! » pensa Ciel en suivant son majordome dans le salon.

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois faire ça, Sebastian. »

« Parce que c'est la tradition, Bocchan ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le grand salon. Sebastian était allé chercher un sapin pendant la nuit, et il avait forcé Ciel à le décorer.

« Tu m'avais promis. Pas trop élaboré ! » Bouda l'enfant.

« Ce n'est pas élaboré, jeune maître, c'est tra-di-tion-nel. Même les gens du peuple font cela. »

Soupirant, Ciel pris une boule et l'accrocha sur l'une de branches basses du sapin. L'arbre était tellement grand que Sebastian devait s'occuper seul des branches les plus hautes.

« Sebastian, toutes les décorations ont une couleur bleue roi. »

« Et alors, vous ne trouvez pas cela beau ? »

En effet, le sapin avait la couleur de l'océan. Il ployait sous les boules, les flocons et les étoiles bleues qu'avait choisis Sebastian. D'une certaine façon, il irradiait de puissance et de beauté, cette seule couleur suffisant amplement à illuminer le salon.

« Eh bien, Bocchan, j'imagine que nous avons fini. » dit Sebastian en accrochant la dernière décoration, un renne bleu en l'occurrence.*

« Tu te trompes, Sebastian, rectifia Ciel. Au sommet de tous les sapins trône un ange. Mais cela serait bien ironique d'en mettre un dans cette maison. »

« Oh, vous avez raison, Bocchan ! Si, j'en ai acheté un. Voyez-vous-même.»

Le majordome prit une boîte noire, l'ouvrit et la tendit à Ciel. L'enfant en sortit la chose qu'elle contenait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il tenait entre ses mains un ange noir**. Ses deux ailes donnaient l'impression d'avoir été fabriquées avec de vraies plumes. L'ange portait une tunique en velours noir, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir. Ses manches étaient longues, et laissaient entrevoir des mains d'une peau pâle comme la mort, de même pour son visage. Seuls ses yeux semblaient rougeoyer à la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux, noir de jais, descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Il était magnifique.

Magnifique et maléfique.

« Il… il est superbe. »

« J'en suis flatté, Bocchan ».

« Oh, ça va les chevilles ! Cet ange déchus ne te représente pas, à ce que je sache ! » Grommela Ciel.

« Non, bien sur que non… mais je l'ai choisi ! »

« Humph. Au lieu de dire des bêtises, mets-le en haut du sapin. »

Ciel tendit l'ange à Sebastian, mais le démon sourit, et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Non. C'est à vous de le mettre, Bocchan. »

Rougissant, Ciel posa l'ange déchus au sommet de l'arbre. Sebastian recula, et tout deux contemplèrent leur œuvre.

« Alors, jeune maître ? Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel tourna la tête.

« …Oui, admit-il, il n'est pas mal. Sebastian, tu veux bien me reposer ? »

Souriant, le majordome obéit et déposa son maître à terre. Le démon regarda sa montre.

« Il sera bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, Bocchan, bien que vous ne deviez pas avoir très faim. »

« Si. C'est très bien. J'attendrai à la salle à manger. » Répondit Ciel, refusant catégoriquement de se priver de son dessert.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Sebastian partit. Ciel, après un dernier regard vers l'arbre, regagna la salle à manger.

Quand il arriva, le majordome n'était bien sur pas revenu. Ciel s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et observa la neige tombée à gros flocon.

« Quel temps de chien ! » Pesta-t-il.

Il repensa à ses jeux dans la neige. L'année de ses cinq ans, il était sorti du manoir sans surveillance et avait gagné la Tamise, un peu plus bas. Le fleuve était gelé, et Ciel avait décidé de faire du patinage. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la glace qu'elle se fendit. L'enfant avait basculé en avant, et avait faillit tomber dans l'eau. Il avait été sauvé in extremis par Sebastian. Le chien l'avait suivit et retenu par son manteau au moment de la chute. Ciel avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour là. Puis Monsieur Tanaka était venu les chercher tous les deux, informant les maîtres de la bêtise du garçon et de l'héroïsme du chien. Ciel se fit beaucoup réprimander par Vincent, mais il n'y eut pas de sanction, Rachel considérant que la peur causée à l'enfant fut bien suffisante, et qu'il ne recommencerait pas. En effet, Ciel n'était jamais retourné de ce côté-là du jardin.

Le comte fut tiré de sa rêverie en apercevant une tâche noire se mouvoir dans la neige. Il s'agissait d'un chat. Ciel s'apprêta à sortir dans le parc quand Sebastian entra dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Bocchan. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Pour votre entrée, une soupe de poireau et pomme de terre. »

Le diable sourit en voyant Ciel faire la grimace à l'annonce de la soupe. Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

« Comme plat, un lapin accompagné de pruneau. Pour le dessert, un millefeuille au chocolat. »

Ciel souffla de soulagement. Certes, l'entrée était une calamité à avaler, mais le plat n'était pas mauvais et le dessert valait vraiment la peine d'endurer tout le reste.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, Sebastian resta au côté de Ciel et ils parlèrent de temps en temps. Le diable sourit, amusé, alors que le visage de l'enfant s'illuminait devant son millefeuille, accompagné de crème chantilly.

Même s'il le démentait, Ciel était un véritable enfant.

Cependant une question demeurait dans la tête du petit comte. Que faisait le chat dans sa propriété ? Etait-il perdu ? Bien qu'il ait toujours détesté ces bestioles, Ciel eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant le petit chat dans le froid.

Ciel grogna. Il était ridicule. Il n'allait certainement pas larmoyer devant un chaton abandonné. Seuls les enfants faisaient cela. Et ensuite, ils pleuraient car leurs parents ne voulaient pas d'un chaton perdu, avec quelconque maladie dans le poil. En plus, le comte était allergique aux poils de ces bestioles.

Non. Il n'aurait certainement pas pitié d'un chaton abandonné dans la neige.

« Sebastian. Je vais aller me promener dans le jardin tout à l'heure. Il est inutile que tu m'accompagne, je ne serai pas long. »

Qu'il était ridicule.

Le démon fut surpris. Les seuls moments où Ciel se promenait dans le jardin, il était accompagné de son étouffante cousine. Il n'y allait jamais de volonté pure.

Cependant, Sebastian ne laissa rien paraître.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Oui, vraiment, il était ridicule.

* * *

_*Si si, ça existe ! j'en ai chez moi XD_

_**Dans certaines familles, surtout en amérique, ce sont les anges qui ornent les sapins, plutôt que l'étoile ^^_

* * *

**_Voilà ! à bientôt pour la suite :) _**

**_review ? _**

**_Diaboliquement._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello :) **_

_**Nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour vos reviews ! ;) **_

_**Johanna : haha, as-tu bien deviné ce qu'allait faire Ciel ? Tu penses que Sebastian connait déjà le chat qui se balade dans le jardin ? Interessant, je te laisse quand même lire la suite ! merci beaucoup :) **_

_**Bissenshi : Tu crois que Sebastian va savoir que Ciel manigance quelque chose ? héhé, justement, Ciel a retenu la leçon de l'appareil photo Talbot ! Il mettra surement des freins à son cher majordome ! Oui, mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je le plains quand même ;) **_

_**Coccinelle : Merci pour ta review :) Je te laisse découvrir la suite ;) **_

_**Merylia : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Ah, tu n'as plus de sapin chez toi ? x) moi si, j'adore, j'ai encore l'âme d'une gamine xD ! Lucifer ? ah oui, pourquoi pas ! j'l'aime bien lui ^^ Lizzy ? Non, je la déteste pas... un peu... beaucoup en fait... ^^ mais je reconnais qu'elle a du courage, un grand talent pour l'épée et qu'elle renferme beaucoup de chose en elle, que Ciel et même notre diable de majordome n'imagine pas. En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a que son frère Edward pour la comprendre, ****dans ce bas monde ! x)**_

_**Kitotekika : C'est beau un ange aux cheveux longs ! Surtout les anges déchus ! J'imagine bien Sebastian avec les cheveux longs dans sa vraie forme. Haha, tu devras encore attendre pour voir la tête de Sebby, mais pour l'endroit où Ciel va mettre le chat, je te laisse le découvrir ! ;)**_

_**JuliaLoveKuro : Héhé, j'espère que Ciel va te surprendre ! merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! ;) j'ai adoré le "tapant sûr la table 3 fois" xD **_

_**Marechal Rattus : huhu, tu m'as encore fait rire ! "Tortionnaire !" xD ah j'en avais mal au ventre tellement je riais ! :') Oui, pauvre Ciel, il a du connaître des réveils horribles avec son diable ! x) Oui, pas élaboré le sapin, pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ! ;) Mais Sebastian a promis à Ciel un 24 décembre pas élaboré ^^ Oui, moi aussi j'ai imaginé la tête de Ciel devant le sapin à décorer, mais comme je suis sadique et que j'adore lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures (comme dans ce chapitre ^^ ) ça me faisait rire ! x) Si si, tu as bien lu. Ciel va braver le froid (une fois n'est pas coutume x) pour aller voir un chat. C'est lui le suicidaire, pas moi, j'suis innocente ! *sifflote* je te laisse voir si Sebby va le suivre ! merci beaucoup ;) **_

_**La suite... **_

* * *

« J'en ai marre. »

Bien emmitouflé dans un gros manteau de fourrure, une écharpe autour du coup, un bonnet sur la tête et des moufles pour couvrir ses fins doigts, l'enfant se déplaçait avec difficulté dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Malgré les soins de Sebastian pour bien le couvrir (« il ne manquerait plus que vous soyez malade pour le réveillon, Bocchan ! »), le nez de Ciel devenait déjà rouge.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » se lamenta le comte.

Oui, pourquoi se promenait-il dans le parc, avec la neige tombant à gros flocons ? Etait-il idiot ? Le froid lui mordait pourtant les joues, la neige lui glaçait les pieds, et ses yeux lui piquaient. Alors, pourquoi était-il là, alors qu'il devrait être au coin de la cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains et son majordome à ses côtés ?

Il était là pour s'assurer de la « non-présence de l'infâme boule de poil » qu'il avait vue par la fenêtre. Enfin, il aimerait s'en convaincre. Car si la bête était vraiment là, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser à sa place, et attendre que Bard la trouve et mette fin à ses jours à coup de mitrailleuses... mais cela aussi, il aimerait s'en convaincre.

Il voulait surtout éviter cette catastrophe : que Sebastian trouve l'animal. Et cela, il en était hors de question. Son majordome garderait le monstre dans sa chambre.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas tellement le fait que le démon cache des chats dans son armoire qui dérangeait Ciel. C'était le fait que son majordome, sa pièce maîtresse, son cavalier, et, oserait-il le dire, son plus grand confident, lui mente. L'enfant ne supportait pas le mensonge, les cachoteries et les secrets. Surtout de la part de son diable. Il avait néanmoins ordonné à son démon de ne pas lui mentir. Mais le diable était mesquin. Il jouait sur les mots. Ciel ne lui avait pas clairement ordonné de ne pas avoir de chat dans sa chambre, il lui avait juste dit être allergique…

… Et puis, étais-ce possible que Sebastian accorde finalement plus d'attention à ses boules de poils qu'à lui ?

Et s'il trouvait le chat, qu'allait-il en faire ? Même si Ciel refusait absolument que Sebastian hérite de la bête, il savait que s'il la trouvait, il appellerait son majordome. L'enfant n'avait jamais approché un chaton de sa vie, mais si ces bestioles étaient comme sur les images qui se trouvaient dans les livres, Ciel devait bien admettre que ces créatures étaient adorables et délicates, même si leurs poils donnaient des crises d'éternuement au garçon. En effet, si le chat lui faisait les yeux doux, alors Ciel perdrait la guerre.

Mais l'enfant avait une fierté, et il n'allait certainement pas appeler son démon, en lui disant : « Sebastian, j'ai trouvé ce chaton ! Et bien que je déteste les chats et que j'y suis allergique, comme il me fait pitié, je t'autorise à le garder ! »

Non, décemment non. Le comte avait interdit à Sebastian d'avoir des chats, ce n'était pas pour lui autorisé à en avoir un ! Et surtout, pour Ciel, cela revenait à dire à son majordome : "Tiens, Sebastian, un nouveau jouet ! Oublie-moi !" Non décemment non. L'enfant tenait trop à son démon pour le partager. Jaloux d'un chat. Ciel pensa qu'il était vraiment tombé très bas. Quelle mauvaise journée !

Mais s'il s'avérait qu'un pauvre chaton errait bien dans le parc, alors Ciel craquerait, il recueillerait l'animal, Sebastian le trouverait, et passerait ses journées à penser à lui.

Ce qui l'amenait à sa conclusion de départ, il était ici pour s'assurer de la « non-présence de l'infâme boule de poil. »

Ciel frissonna, serrant ses bras frêles autour de son corps, comme un bouclier contre le froid. Il risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Plus il avançait, plus le manoir devenait petit. Et plus il s'éloignait du manoir, plus le nœud dans son ventre se serrait.

Il n'était pas rassuré, c'était un fait. En général, lorsque qu'il se promenait dans son jardin, Ciel était accompagné de sa cousine –bien que sa présence ne lui apportait de réconfort en aucun point. Mais Finny travaillait dans le parc, toujours présent, et Sebastian, en bon majordome, veillait sur lui. Tandis que, aujourd'hui…

* * *

_« Sebastian ? »_

_« Oui, Monsieur ? »_

_Le comte et son majordome se trouvait dans le hall. Sebastian était à genoux devant son maître, boutonnant son épais manteau de fourrure. _

_« Tu as l'intention de me suivre dans le parc, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le démon ne répondit pas, se releva et enfila un bonnet de laine sur la tête de son jeune maître. Ciel le regardait faire, l'observant. _

_Son majordome était beau, Ciel ne pouvait le nier. Sa peau d'ivoire contrastait merveilleusement avec ses cheveux de jais. Dans ses yeux pourpres se lisait l'amusement, et ses lèvres fines, si tentatrices, esquissaient un sourire. Il dégageait une aura puissante, mais du point de vue de l'enfant, chaleureuse, réconfortante et protective. On aurait dit un ange. _

_« Bocchan ? »_

_Ciel sortit de ses pensées. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché Sebastian des yeux, et que le diable avait fait de même._

_« Non, rien. Dit-il, rougissant. Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Ne me suis pas dans le parc. Je ne serai pas long, et Londres est calme en ce moment. Aucun malfrat à déclarer, et nous sommes le 24 décembre. Je ne risque rien. »_

_Sa voix était calme, mais tranchante et catégorique. Le démon sût alors qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter, même si les arguments de l'enfant étaient minces. Il connaissait bien son jeune maître. Soumis, il mit un genou à terre._

_« Yes, my Lord » répondit-il du bout des lèvres. « Mais quand même, ajouta-t-il, ne soyez pas trop en retard. N'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons notre emploi du temps spécial. Je vous réserve encore bien des choses. »_

_Ciel déglutit. Parfois, l'air mystérieux et malicieux de son majordome lui faisait vraiment peur._

_« Bien. Alors, à tout à l'heure. » _

* * *

Ciel avait beau être fier, il regrettait la présence de son démon à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas peur, non, mais se promener seul, sous une bourrasque de neige, avec le vent qui vous siffle les oreilles et des bruits étranges provenant des buissons, l'enfant avait de quoi ne pas être rassuré.

« Tout cela pour une bestiole dont je suis allergique au poil ! » pesta le comte.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un buisson, et perdit le manoir de vue.

« Je n'ai pas peur, chuchota l'enfant, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas p… GAAAH ! »

Dans un éclat de feuille, un monstre venait de sortir du buisson, courant à grandes enjambées vers l'arbre le plus proche. La bête y grimpa et disparut.

L'enfant souffla.

« Un écureuil. Ce n'était qu'un écureuil ! Rien de plus… »

« MIAOOU. »

« GAAAAH ! »

Il était là. Celui pour qui le comte s'était donné autant de mal. Les yeux fatigués, la peau sur les os, le poil rêche et l'air affamé, le chat noir s'était assis devant l'enfant. Ciel se retourna, inspira une grande bouffée d'air pur, se préparant aux éternuements et yeux irrités. Quand il regarda enfin le chat, ce dernier le dévisagea avec un regard à faire pleurer un aveugle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Implora Ciel, pensant à son majordome qui aurait déjà pris le matou dans ses bras, en pleurant presque. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer comme bon te semble dans ce manoir ! Mon cuisinier serait là, je l'aurais appelé et tu serais déjà noyé ! »

Ignorant les vociférations de l'humain, le chat se mit à ronronner, l'œil plus larmoyant que jamais.

« Mais arrête, je te dis ! Je ne peux pas moi, te garder ! Je suis allergique, vois-tu. Vos poils me font éternuer, et si je reste trop longtemps près de vous, je fais une crise d'asthme, et moi, elles m'effraient, ces crises ! »

Le chaton se leva, et alla se frotter aux jambes de Ciel qui éternua. Il se retourna aussitôt pour respirer un bon bol d'air frais.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? En plus, mon majordome aime vraiment beaucoup les chats, et après, il a un peu tendance à… m'oublier. » murmura l'enfant, penaud.

Le chaton miaula, l'air triste.

« Donc tu vois, je ne peux pas t'accueillir ! Non, trouve un autre foyer. »

Le chat miaula encore, le regard suppliant.

Ciel regarda le chat.

Le chat regarda Ciel.

« Mais… Je… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… »

Le chat fixa Ciel.

Ciel fixa le chat.

« Mais… Sebastian… »

Le chat se coucha aux pieds de l'enfant, soumis. Il scruta Ciel avec son regard larmoyant, le comte ayant le même regard, suppliant des yeux le chat de l'épargner. Il n'allait tout de même pas céder aux caprices d'une bestiole qu'il détestait, tout cela pour ses beaux yeux ! Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas un tendre !

Mais pour les beaux yeux de son démon…

« Mais… je… Bon, tu as gagné ! T'es chiant, tu en a conscience ? »

Le chaton ronronna, comme pour confirmer les paroles de l'enfant.

« Mais comment vais-je te transporter ? Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras, je perdrai la vie en plein milieu du chemin à cause d'une crise ! Je ne vais pas demander à Sebastian de venir te chercher, il se moquerait de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, de cet animal, moi ? Je ne peux pas le garder ! Je pense à quoi ? Je suis fou ! Tout ça pour… »

Une idée lumineuse lui traversa alors l'esprit.

* * *

« Vous voilà, Bocchan ! Je me demandais ce que vous… Jeune maître ! Pourquoi avoir retiré votre écharpe ? Avec ce temps ! »

Sebastian venait d'ouvrir la porte à son jeune maître. Celui-ci entra prestement, évitant de croiser le regard de son majordome, portant son écharpe roulée en boule dans sa main droite qu'il avait éloignée le plus possible de lui. Ciel se dirigea à grande enjambée à l'étage, sans laisser le temps à son majordome de lui retirer son manteau.

« Je… je l'ai faite tomber dans la neige ! Alors elle est mouillée ! »

« Mouillée ? Dans ce cas, laissez la moi, je vais la mettre à laver » dit Sebastian en amorçant un geste vers l'écharpe.

« NON ! Je… je veux dire… je vais le faire ! Je peux le faire moi-même, je suis grand ! Alors… j'y vais… ATCHAAA ! »

« Bocchan ! Vous avez attrapé froid ? »

« Non non, j'ai simplement eu un démangeaison au nez, ce n'est rien, haha ! »

« Vous êtes étrange Bocchan. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plait laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre écharpe et de votre manteau, et… »

« Non ! ATCHAAA ! Je vais le faire ! Va plutôt me préparer une sucrerie ! » Brailla Ciel qui était déjà en haut de l'escalier, refusant délibérément de croiser le regard de son majordome.

«…Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mon maître est bien étrange aujourd'hui » Pensa le diable avec un sourire.

« ATCHAA ! »

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, tout de même… »

Ciel arriva dans sa chambre, déballa son écharpe et en sortit le chaton du bout des doigts. Affectueux, le chat se coucha au pied du comte, ronronnant.

« ATCHAAA ! Non, évite de m'approcher. Il faut que je trouve un endroit ou te cacher jusqu'à ce soir, un endroit où mon majordome ne repassera pas dans la journée… »

Il regarda sa chambre. L'endroit lui semblait idéal. Le lit était fait, la pièce avait été aérée, et il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière sur les étagères. Sebastian s'était déjà occupé de sa chambre.

Ciel décida d'être aussi idiot que son majordome, ouvrit son armoire et y déposa le chat par la peau du cou.

« Voilà ! Ici, tu ne risqueras pas de mettre tes poils partout dans ma chambre ou sur mon lit, donc pas d'asthme ! ATCHAAA ! Tu ressortiras ce soir. »

Sur ce, l'enfant ferma bien la porte de l'armoire, et sortit de la chambre.

« Diable, faites que cette bestiole n'est pas l'idée de se soulager dans mon armoire ! » pria-t-il.

Et il partit rejoindre son diable de majordome, fier de son coup.

* * *

_**Je t'assure, Ciel, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! x) **_

_**Mes excuses auprès des hystériques fans (moi y compris ^^) de Sebastian, notre diablotin préféré (trop beau *_*) n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre. Promis, je me rattrape la prochaine fois ! ^^ **_

_**Reviews ? :3 **_

_**Diaboliquement. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello !**_

_**Alors, cette première semaine ? Fatiguante ? bah moi aussi ;D**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**Bocchan-chan (oh mon dieu x) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard :) Pauvre Ciel, moi je vois bien Sebby le "sushisé" et le trainer dans le parc x) ah bon ? Ah bah moi, si c'est pour me faire trainer dans le parc par le beau Sebastian, même si il y a de la neige, je dis oui ! xD Non, Ciel n'est pas un homme du peuple ! Mais c'est un gosse, et c'est Noël ! ^^ Diable, là c'est mon passage préféré :"j'peux faire mon Lucifer ?" ah tu m'as tué x) Merci lulu pour cette remarque ! (décidément tu n'aimes pas Ciel, toi !) Des tenues plus saillantes ? pervers ! x) Toi tu as michael ! Laisse moi Sebby ! non mais ! heureusement que je t'aime bien, lulu ! :3 Bah, Ciel est humain, il est OBLIGE d'avoir pitié d'un chat dans de la "merde blanche" (qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec la neige ? xD) Ah il t'en reste beaucoup des conneries comme ça ? Toute l'année ? t'as refait le stock ? ah bah merde ! x) ah oui je vois ça ! Mais je compte pas me débarrasser de toi ! Mais nan, ça le raptisse pas... bon un peu, mais il est kawaiii x) ! Oh mon dieu, celle-là, je crois que c'est la meilleure "Ce môme est un masochiste sucidaire. On peut tout de même dire que Ciel a encore un peu de lucidité car il se demande ce qu'il fiche. Tout n'est pas perdu donc!" Oh, pauvre Ciel, mais non il est pas sucidaire, par contre masochiste, je dis pas... :P quelle beau proverbe ! jte le pique, tu permets, je le replacerai dans une conversation ! x) Boh, Sebastian peut être très chiant, aussi ! xD Oui, Ciel dramatise toujours, mais je pense qu'il exagère pour emmerder Sebastian, surtout quand il dit des trucs du genre "Même si t'es à deux doigts de crever, tu dois me sauver." Il pense (sait ?) qu'il ne risque rien, alors il en rajoute ! mais oui, qu'il se rassure, Sebastian crève la dalle. xP Non, Sebby ne se moquera pas, ça va lui faire plaisir, tu verras ! x) au pire il l'engueule ! xD Merci beaucoup, et reviews très longue, réponse très longue ! désolée :) "T'inquiète ca va bien se passer :)" oh, j'ai pas peur, t'inquiète ! **_

_**Coccinelle : Merci :) en plus, au début, je voulais pas faire rire avec cette fic x) Ciel qui parle à un chat, on se l'imagine très bien ! :3 Je te laisse découvrir, à mon avis, tu vas être surprise ! :) **_

_**Xianyou : Ne T'inquiète ps c'est pas grave ! :) Ah oui, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre (les autres aussi mais bon) Ciel qui parle à un chat, c'est pas facile à écrire ! Oh, j'adore le chat botté (fond d'écran de portable du moment ! :3) Héhé, pour Sebastian et le chat, j'ai mon idée, tu verras au prochain chapitre ! x) **_

_**Kitotekika : Oui, Ciel a remarqué, il se trouve idiot, même ! x) Bah, tu devrais être habituée, depuis le temps, Ciel envoie TOUJOURS bouler Sebastian ! :P **_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oh, l'esprit mal placé ! xD Non non, Ciel n'a pas pensé à mal ! Et moi non plus x) Mais ça prête à confusion ! :) Belle comparaison, Sebastian/asiatique ! xP WTF ? xD Oh, je plains les gens allergiques aux chats (bave ou poils) je pourrais jamais vivre sans le mien :'( Mais nan, ils ne sont pas vils et diaboliques, il sont gentils... avec un caractère de merde *_* **_

_**Marechal Rattus : Moi Sadique, mais non... bon ok, j'avoue ! Mais Ciel espère désespérément que le chat ne soit pas là, qu'il ait eu un hallucination ! Et au final... Bah nan ! MOUHAHAHA !... hum hum *se calme* Ouais t'as raison,je suis sadique. :3 Bah, tout le monde dit que Ciel est inhumain, mais il lui reste un tant soi peu de coeur, non ? non ? bon ok. xP Les yeux du chat potté pour que Ciel flanche ! ça marche même avec les monstres sans coeur ! :D Yes, Ciel fail and double fail ! xD Pauvre enfant, comment on est pas sympas avec lui x) Oui, Sebastian va l'engueuler, mais ensuite le remercier et le cajôler, puis le re-engueuler, puis le re-câliner, bref, il sera surement bipolaire ! xD Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien ri ! :P**_

_**Suite !** _

* * *

« Eh bien, Bocchan, que désirez-vous faire ?»

Ciel se trouvait sur le divan du salon, en face de la cheminée. Sur la table basse devant lui était posée une assiette de porcelaine contenant les miettes de son goûter, en l'occurrence un éclair au chocolat, et il tenait une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Sebastian se trouvait derrière lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me laisses le choix ? »

« Essayez toujours. » Répondit le démon, amusé.

« Alors… »

Ciel posa sa tasse sur la table.

« Laisse-moi aller travailler ! »

Sebastian éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Refusé ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Si Bocchan ! Aujourd'hui, je décide, rappelez-vous ! »

« Laisse-moi étudier alors ! »

« Refusé ! Rit Sebastian. Eh bien, Jeune Maître, n'avez-vous rien d'autre en tête que le travail ? »

« Quand on a un démon borné en précepteur, non ! Alors je veux dormir ! »

Sebastian pouffa encore, sous l'œil exaspéré de l'enfant.

« Catégoriquement refusé ! Vous êtes irrécupérable, Bocchan. »

Ciel croisa les bras, en boudant.

« N'y a-t-il rien qui vous ferait envie, Bocchan ? Qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Depuis quand essayes-tu de me faire plaisir, Sebastian ? Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de mon bien-être, jusqu'ici. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Le sourire du diable se fana.

« Vous êtes dur, Monsieur. Cela fera bientôt quatre ans que je suis à votre service. Bien que vous soyez mon âme, vous êtes avant tout mon jeune maître. Alors oui, je me soucie de votre bien-être. »

Ciel rougit. Et voilà que maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir eu ces mots contre son majordome. Mais alors, pourquoi tenait-il tellement à fêter noël ? Le jeune garçon soupira. Il aimerait qu'aujourd'hui soit une journée comme les autres, tout simplement.

Sebastian sentit le changement d'attitude de son maître. Il s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et mit sa main gantée sur sa joue enfantine. Ciel sursauta.

« Bocchan… Arrêter d'être aussi renfermé. Pour une fois, soyez un enfant. Un enfant le jour de la veille de noël. Essayez… d'être heureux. »

Ciel déglutit. Heureux. L'avait-il déjà été, depuis ce jour terrible, ce soir de décembre ?

Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait bouger, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il voulait s'échapper.

Il voulait courir.

Il voulait être un enfant.

« A… Alors… je veux… que… »

L'enfant se leva d'un bond et couru vers la porte, surprenant son diable de majordome.

« Que tu m'attrapes ! » cria-t-il avant de disparaître en courant.

Sebastian resta bouche-bée devant ce changement de situation, toujours à genoux et la main levée dans le vide. Ses yeux carmins fixait la porte, où son jeune maître se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes.

« A… Attrape ? »

Il sourit. Ce sourire, si particulier. Ce sourire discret, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ce sourire, diablement vicieux.

Tranquillement, il sortit à son tour.

« Alors… Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? »

Il ne voyait rien. Son jeune maître s'était volatilisé. Mais après tout, que ferions-nous si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'était pas capable de retrouver son jeune maître, caché dans le manoir ?

* * *

Ciel courait. Courait sans s'arrêter.

Il analysa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait voulu s'enfuir, ne supportant plus le regard ardent de son serviteur, et en guise d'excuse, il lui avait lancé un « Je veux que tu m'attrape ! » Et Maintenant, il était en pleine partie de cache-cache avec son majordome. Risible, vraiment.

Mais pourquoi Sebastian tenait tant à lui faire plaisir ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de la veille de Noël, lui, un démon ? L'année passée, ils n'avaient rien fêté du tout. Seul Elisabeth avait vainement essayé de faire sourire Ciel, qui pour lui faire plaisir, lui avait offert un petit sourire forcé. La marquise s'en était contentée, et avait paru heureuse de voir celui qu'elle aimait sourire.

Mais Sebastian était un diable. Il savait quand Ciel jouait la comédie, et ne se ferait pas avoir par un sourire de glace.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent. L'enfant ralentit pour reprendre sa respiration, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il aurait aimé que cette stupide fête n'existe pas. Il aurait préférer aller enquêter à Londres avec Sebastian. Un jour comme un autre.

Puis il pensa aux efforts que faisait son diable pour lui. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, et pourtant cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Ciel décida alors à son tour de faire un effort. Essuyant ses yeux, il fit un tout petit sourire et reprit sa course dans le manoir.

Il arriva dans un carrefour, et réfléchit à l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Il avait déjà dévalé deux étages, et avait constamment l'impression d'entendre les pas de son majordome. Il s'appuya contre le mur, essoufflé, avec un point de côté lui déchirant les côtes.

« Sebastian a raison, il faudrait peut être que je fasse plus de sport. » Pensa-t-il en se massant les côtes.

Voyons… le couloir de droite, il en était presque sur, menait aux cuisines et allée des domestiques. Le couloir de gauche, à la cave. Les cuisines, son majordome les connaissaient comme le fond de sa poche. Les caves… les caves aussi. Sebastian connaissait tout le manoir comme le fond de sa poche. A ce jeu là, Ciel allait perdre, c'était évident.

Les caves… La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, Sebastian jouait le rôle du cadavre. L'enfant frissonna. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à son démon, mais le fait de le voir étendu devant la cheminée, baignant dans son sang, l'avait profondément marqué. Ce jour là, tout avait été planifié à la perfection, Sebastian _devait_ mourir, pour pouvoir enquêter ensuite. Mais en le voyant allongé sur le sol, Ciel avait, lui aussi, cru que son fidèle majordome l'avait quitté. Pendant un instant, le comte avait perdu raison, et s'était retrouvé seul, désespérément seul. Il avait secoué son majordome comme un prunier, le giflant, lui intimant de se réveiller, de se lever, comme le démon l'avait toujours fait, avec ce sourire enjôleur. Puis dans un élan de lucidité, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, et que le démon était seulement en train de jouer le sien.

Ciel interrompit sa rêverie. Il devait bouger, et vite. Tant pis pour les mauvais souvenirs. Son diable ne penserait pas tout de suite à le chercher dans les caves, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il prit à gauche, direction les caves.

* * *

De son côté, Sebastian était toujours au deuxième étage. Il venait de fouiller la salle de jeu, sachant parfaitement que son jeune maître n'y était pas, car il l'avait entendu dévaler les escaliers. Mais le diable avait choisi de jouer le jeu, et de ne pas se fier au sceau pour retrouver son jeune maître.

Il allait devoir faire preuve de logique. « La cuisine ! » dit une voix dans sa tête. Le diable sourit. Le comte ne pouvait pas s'être réfugié dans les cuisines, tout de même. Déjà Sebastian n'était pas sur que l'enfant sache où elles se trouvaient, mais en plus, Ciel, qui était très stratège, se serait douté que Sebastian le penserait dans les cuisines, et que par conséquence il n'y serait pas allé, ou sinon il aurait pensé qu'il penserait cela, donc il y serait allé, ou sinon…

Bref. Il irait vérifier les cuisines, sait-on jamais.

Le diable sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, ce petit jeu l'intéressait beaucoup. Il verrait si Ciel Phantomhive, cet humain si unique, réussirait à se cacher de lui !

Mais Sebastian décida quand même d'aller faire un petit détour dans la chambre du jeune comte. Ciel aurait pu avoir l'idée de se cacher sous sa couette, et d'en profiter pour faire un petit somme.

Il irait aussi voir son bureau. L'enfant était bien capable de s'être caché en dessous pour remplir des papiers.

« Bocchan, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Chuchota le diable. Pour un humain, cela en devient… fascinant. »

Et le démon disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! » s'écria Ciel.

En effet, l'enfant se trouvait… devant la porte des cuisines. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Il s'était surement trompé de chemin –encore.

Ciel soupira. Alors les caves, c'était à droite. Perdu.

Tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps. Il se cacherait dans les cuisines. Sebastian devait penser qu'il ne savait pas où s'était, ou qu'il n'y serait pas allé, puisque son majordome aurait tout de suite deviné qu'il irait, et que par conséquence il serait parti se cacher autre part, ou…

Bref. Sebastian ne le trouverait pas avant longtemps.

Ciel poussa la porte, et écarquilla les yeux.

La pièce était immense. D'une couleur principalement gris chinée, elle brillait de mille feux. De nombreux placards étaient accrochés au mur, et des casseroles aussi grandes que lui pendaient au plafond. Le four était assez grand pour qu'il s'y cache, et il aurait pu prendre un bain dans le lavabo. Les plans de travails brillaient, sur chacun d'entre eux reposaient toutes sortes d'ustensiles. Ciel aperçut un immense couteau, aussi affuté qu'un poignard. A côté trônait la gazinière, et l'enfant l'imaginait sans mal allumée, crachant des flammes s'élevant vers le plafond. Il voyait presque Sebastian devant, contrôlant le danger du feu et du couteau d'une main experte.

Il se trouvait dans l'antre de son démon. C'était aussi celle de Bard, accessoirement, mais Sebastian faisait tout ici, alors…

Ciel était impressionné. La cuisine était propre comme un sou neuf, mais l'enfant avait l'impression qu'elle regorgeait de secrets. A l'image de son diable. Oui, cette pièce lui ressemblait. Et puis…

Voilà l'endroit où naissaient toutes ses merveilleuses pâtisseries.

* * *

**_Bon... toujours pas fini, le 24 décembre ! ça fait durer l'esprit de Noël, c'est super ! Ah, vous aimez pas Noël ? bah, vous aimez Sebby et Ciel, alors c'est bon ! :D_**

**_Diaboliquement. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ! **_

_**Comment ça, j'ai du retard ? Ah oui, tant que ça ? Bon ok, je me tais ! xD**_

_**Je suis désolée pour mon retard, j'ai été occupée par le travail, un autre projet de fic... et le reste ! :) **_

_**Bon, normalement il devait y avoir 7 chapitres. Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je coupais ce chapitre en deux, le dernier serait vraiment court ! Donc, dans mon immense bonté d'âme (Bien sur !), je publie le dernier chap' ce soir, et il est bien plus grand que les autres ! HEY ! :D**_

_**Petite parenthèse sur ma vie : aujourd'hui, 1er février, sortait le tome 12 de Black Butler ! Et c'est qui qui était à la Fnac dès la fin de sa journée pour acheter son manga préféré ? C'est Bibi ! :D fin de la parenthèse sur ma vie xD**_

_**Encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! :) **_

_**Johanna : Bah, pour une fois qu'il craque ce gosse ! x) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fin te plaira :) **_

_**Ada-Diana : Merci beaucoup :) **_

_**Guest : On parle d'un démon, quand même xD Pas n'importe lequel en plus, le beau Sebastian... Merci ;) **_

_**Bocchan-chan : Mais non ! Sebastian est quelqu'un de serieux pendant son service !... Bon ok, il va outrepasser ses fonctions ! Mouhaha, j'ai adoré le "ça peut avoir des significations plus profondes pour lui !" J'ai pas mal ri en lisant le "profondes" ! Tu l'as fais exprès ? moi perverse ? Bah nan ! xD Oui, c'est pour ça que Sebastian aime son role dans son contrat qui le lie à Ciel. Il ne s'ennuie pas. Il le dit d'ailleurs. En restant avec Ciel, il tue le temps, l'éternité. Je pense que le jour où il tuera Ciel (Si cielou y passe) il sera mal juste pour ça. Hahaha, Ciel le tortionnaire ! Il a ADORE baffer son démon SANS peur de représailles, et en ayant une excuse valable ! xD ah, ce sourire dans le tome 11 alors qu'il lui met un claque... Quel sadisme ! Le fessier ? pourquoi pas, mais je pense que les personnes présentes auraient moins compris ! xD Sebastian est bien plus dangereux que le pyroman ! Mais ça, Ciel ne le voit pas comme ça ! Ooh, pauvre Lulu qui veut des pâtisseries de son Sebby ! Mais le Lulu, il aurait été plus gentil avec le Sebby, (et avec Ciel) Bah Sebby aurait peut être cuisiné pour le Lulu ! Avec même un petit bonus, si le diable aurait été de bonne humeur ! xD Eh bien, Cher Lulu-cifer, je vois en effet que ton état mental est comme d'hab ! Je suis sur que tu seras ravie de constater que le mien aussi ! xD **_

_**Kitotekika : J'ai bien reçu tes messages :) Sebastian faire peur ? Non. Pourtant, Ciel en a peur parfois, quand il voit le Démon en son majordome. Et Sebastian lui en veut pour cette marque de faiblesse. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la fin te plaira :) **_

_**Alice L. Nightray : **__** Haha, est-ce que Ciel va se cacher dans le four ? En tout cas, il y a pensé ! ;) Moi ? Nan, pas sadique ! x) Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, même dans le manga, Ciel peut être kawaii ! ;) Je te laisse découvrir ! :) **_

_**Marechal Rattus : Risible ! x) En fait, dans le manga, il y a des scènes tellement risibles... Non, c'est pas qu'il est pas fut fut, c'est qu'il veut fêter le réveillon avec son jeune maître... Il ne veut pas le laisser avec ses idées noires. C'est le vrai role d'un majordome :') J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre, ton avis est important pour moi ;) **_

_**Eh bien, Bonne lecture, profitez bien, c'est le dernier ! :P**_

* * *

Sebastian sortit du bureau du jeune maître, un chandelier à la main et l'air passablement énervé. Il cherchait son Jeune maître depuis déjà une demi-heure. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

« Bon sang, comment les humains peuvent-ils jouer à cela pendant des heures ? C'est une torture ! »

Exténué, le démon partit vers les bas-étages. Il avait déjà visité les appartements de son jeune maître, la salle de jeu, le petit salon, la salle des invités, et la salle à manger. Le premier étage avait été complètement fouillé par le diable.

Sans accorder un regard aux nombreuses œuvres exposées, Sebastian traversa le couloir menant au grand escalier. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister de se fier au sceau.

« Bocchan… Quand cesserez-vous de me faire tourner en bourrique ? » Pesta le majordome, en se dirigeant vers le quartier des domestiques.

Il arriva à un croisement, et réfléchit. Le couloir de droite menait aux caves. Celui de gauche menait à la cuisine. Les caves étaient sombres, il fallait descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, et le jeune maître n'avait certainement pas pensé à prendre un candélabre avec lui. En plus, deux cadavres avaient reposé dans la cave quelque mois plus tôt. Sebastian doutait vraiment que son jeune maître s'y soit caché… Mais Ciel faisait toujours le contraire de ce qu'il aurait imaginé, alors…

Sebastian fulminait. Il en avait marre, et n'était pas vraiment du genre patient. Le démon mit le candélabre dans sa main droite, et leva la gauche vers son visage angélique. A l'aide de ses dents, il retira de façon douce et sensuelle son gant en cuir blanc, et laissa apparaître la marque du pacte. Tant pis. Le jeune maître n'en saurait rien, et Sebastian n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre minuit pour le revoir.

* * *

Ciel regardait de tous les côtés, espérant trouver la cachette idéale. Mais il se trouvait dans une cuisine, et à part entrer dans le four, il ne voyait pas autre moyen de se cacher. Mais se dissimuler dans le four, pour Ciel, il en était hors de question. Son majordome lui avait avoué comment l'homme d'affaire Italien avait fini cuit à point, enfermé dans le four, sur un gâteau qui devait lui revenir de droit. Sebastian avait eu beau assurer à Ciel que le four avait été remplacé, l'enfant avait regardé ses pâtisseries d'un mauvais œil pendant quinze jours.

Donc, pas le four.

Le comte commença à ouvrir les tiroirs et les placards, essayant d'en trouver un assez grand pour le cacher. Les meubles contenaient toutes sortes d'objet hétéroclites, des saladiers à la dynamite, en passant par un jouet pour chat. Ciel trouva de nombreux fusils, une ou deux mitrailleuses, et une caisse remplie de balles de différentes tailles. Renonçant à se cacher dans ces placards, Ciel en ouvra d'autres, contenant cette fois –enfin– des aliments.

L'enfant étouffa un ricanement en découvrant l'organisation du rangement. Tout était classé par sorte, goût et raffinement, les épices rangés du plus fort au plus doux, les légumes séparés des fruits, le sucré du salé. Ciel eut même l'impression que les aliments étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Toute la nourriture était contenue dans des boîtes en fer, les pots parfaitement alignés, le nom bien visible. Ciel reconnu bien là les manies de son démon, et sourit en comprenant que Sebastian prenait son rôle de majordome plus à cœur qu'il ne le croyait. Il referma le placard, trop remplit pour pouvoir s'y cacher.

Il ouvrit le plus proche, et retint une exclamation de pur bonheur. Sous ses yeux se trouvait la réserve de sucreries, bien plus grande qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Les étalages croulaient sous les bonbons, sucettes, et autres produits de sa société. Des tablettes de chocolat étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Un pot de miel surplombait les spéculoos, sablés, brioches et autres biscuits. Pour couronner le tout, un autre pot, bien plus grand, dominait le reste des sucreries. Ciel l'attrapa, et lut :

_Pâte à tartiner au chocolat noisette et lait entier, il en faut de l'énergie pour être un enfant._

Ciel pensait vraiment avoir atteint le paradis, quand il vit un petit mot épinglé au dos de la porte. Intrigué, il le saisit et lut :

_Jeune Maître, _

_Si jamais l'idée vous prenait de tromper ma surveillance et de venir vous «sustenter» ici, la nuit par exemple, sachez que je contrôle moi-même toutes ces nourritures absolument néfastes pour la santé, et que l'inventaire est fait chaque soir. _

Ciel grogna. Il devait bien s'y attendre ! Tant pis, il piquerait de la pâte à tartiner, son imbécile de démon ne s'en apercevrait jamais. Il lut la suite de la lettre de recommandation.

_Aussi, si vous décidiez de plonger votre doigt dans le pot de miel ou de chocolat en pensant que votre naïf majordome n'en saurait rien, sachez que les pots sont pesés tous les jours. Je ne vous conseille donc pas d'essayer de ne serais-ce que goûter quoique ce soit, ou vous ne mangerez plus de pâtisseries avant un bon moment. Ne vous énervez pas, je fais cela pour votre santé et votre bien-être. Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome. _

_P.S : Cela vaut aussi bien pour les domestiques. _

Vexé et particulièrement irrité, Ciel chiffonna la lettre, puis la remit à sa place. Dans un soupir, il referma la porte du paradis, étouffant par la même occasion les envies de meurtre qu'il éprouvait envers son majordome. Sebastian faisait cela pour son bien, après tout. Enfin, il aimerait s'en convaincre.

Pour la énième fois, il ouvrit un autre placard. Celui-ci était presque vide, contenant seulement quelques livres de recettes abîmés. Ciel en sortit quelques uns et les regarda. Les livres contenaient les recettes que Sebastian avait jugées bon de ne pas cuisiner. _Les thés d'Amérique, _les plus mauvais, d'après Ciel. _Recettes caloriques, pour faire plaisir aux enfants !_ Pas étonnant ! _Saveurs d'Inde, cuisinez épicé, _avait été offert pas Soma et Agni, mais Ciel détestait les épices. _Recettes de barbecue, pour des repas d'été en famille ! _Diable, pourquoi Sebastian gardait cela ? _Comprendre l'art pour les nuls. _L'art ? Ciel attrapa le livre et l'ouvrit, se demandant ce qu'un livre pareil faisait dans une cuisine. Il fut prit d'un fou rire quand il lut le mot à l'intérieur.

_Pour Sebastian, de la part de Bard, parce que la cuisine, c'est un art, et l'art, c'est explosif !_

« Je ne riais pas, quand il me l'a offert. » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Ciel sursauta, et lâcha le livre sous l'effet de surprise. Son majordome se tenait derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui saisit les hanches.

« Attrapé. » Murmura-t-il.

Ciel fixait son majordome, se noyant dans ses iris rouges. Le visage de Sebastian était vraiment très proche, trop proche. L'enfant pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses joues. Celles-ci prirent une délicate teinte rosée. Ciel tourna son corps vers son majordome, et attrapa son frac, sans le quitter des yeux. Il pouvait admirer son visage. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide, ses yeux rouges, trahissant sa vraie nature. Ses lèvres pâles lui donnait envie de poser les siennes dessus. Ciel déglutit. Il avait encore ce genre de pensées. Ce genre de pensées qui le faisait désirer les bras de son majordome la nuit, pour s'y blottir après ses cauchemars. Ce genre de pensées qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser son démon à chaque fois que Sebastian posait ses yeux pourpres sur lui. Ce genre de pensées qui lui donnait envie de l'aimer.

Car Ciel avait compris. Il croyait le savoir depuis un moment déjà.

Sebastian, lui, ne quittait pas son contractant des yeux. Cet humain qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, pour qui il risquait parfois sa vie, comme ce jour là, avec Grell et Mme Red, ou sur le Campania, avec Undertaker. Cet humain qui lui faisait connaître la peur, l'amitié, celle qu'il avait pour Agni, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, le soulagement, l'amusement, la compassion. Ciel était unique à ses yeux. Il était tellement différent des autres humains. Il se surprit à admirer ses traits une énième fois, son œil bleu océan, dans lequel il lisait la même confusion qu'il éprouvait, ses lèvres délicates, entrouvertes, qui le tentait énormément. Sa pâleur, ses cheveux cendrés au parfum de lavande, ses joues enfantines et douces.

Sebastian n'avait jamais désiré un humain aussi ardemment. Son contractant, son humain.

Puis il se reprit. Un bon majordome ne devait pas avoir une relation aussi intime avec son maître, et Ciel n'avait que 14 ans. Mais depuis quand le démon respectait-il les règles ? Ciel avait fait de lui un être responsable, et pour un diable, c'était abject. Mais il s'en fichait.

Sebastian fit alors courir ses mains le long du corps de l'enfant, puis les passa sous ses bras pour soulever Ciel et le remettre debout.

« Bocchan… N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop grand pour jouer à cache-cache ? » Murmura le diable.

Ciel sourit, quittant les yeux de son majordome.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu toutes ses recettes ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant un livre intitulé _Recettes de pâtisserie simples et traditionnelles _pour le feuilleter.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'imagine que je garde tout, en me disant que cela me servira un jour. »

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire « je ne sais pas ». Ricana Ciel. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais donné ces pâtisseries ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir mangé. »

« Elles sont bien trop simple, Jeune maître. Ce sont des recettes du peuple. »

« Pas tellement. Tarte Tatin… gâteau au yaourt… tarte aux pommes de Reinette, oui, ce n'est pas très élaboré… cookies, c'est bon ça ! Tu m'en feras à présent ! Encore un autre gâteau… ah, à l'ananas… berk… »

« Jeune Maître, laissez ce livre, il n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Lord… »

« Oui oui, c'est ça… Charlotte, clafoutis, bof, ce n'est pas excellent… Oh ! »

« Bocchan ? »

« Sebastian ! Cuisine-moi ce gâteau ! » S'écria Ciel en brandissant le livre sous le nez de son majordome.

« Quand on est poli, Bocchan, on dit « s'il-te-plait ». Je ne vous ai pas élevé comme ça. Un gâteau marbré ? Ce n'est pas très élaboré ! » Se moqua le diable.

« Je m'en fiche ! J'adore ce gâteau, j'en mangeais beaucoup étant petit… »

La gorge de Ciel se noua, et l'enfant se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de ses nombreux goûters avec sa mère, alors qu'il se gavait de ce gâteau mi-chocolat, mi-vanille. Il l'aimait car il avait les deux parfums, il n'avait pas à faire de choix.

Sebastian sentit l'absence de son jeune maître, et soupira.

« Bocchan ? Je peux faire ce gâteau pour ce soir, si cela vous fait plaisir. Je ne vous garantie pas un dessert très gastronomique, mais vous ne voulez rien d'élaboré, c'est donc possible. »

Ciel resta silencieux.

« …Oui. Oui, nous allons faire cela. Dit-il finalement. Prépare-en pour deux. Tu en mangeras avec moi. »

Sebastian fit un sourire quelque peu forcé.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bocchan. La nourriture humaine ne me tente pas vraiment, vous savez… »

« Je m'en fiche. Tu en mangeras avec moi. Et c'est un ordre. »

* * *

Il était 21heures. Ciel avait mangé le plat principal, il ne restait que le dessert. L'enfant remarquait avec amusement que le diable affichait un air pincé en allant chercher le gâteau que Ciel attendait tant.

Sebastian était retourné en cuisine. Le gâteau était meilleur tiède, il l'avait donc laissé dans le four. Il le sortit, le posa sur le plan de travail et s'adossa au mur, se rappelant la préparation du fameux cake.

Ciel était resté à ses côtés alors qu'il préparait la pâte, et avait fixé tous ses gestes de ses yeux vairons, comme s'il souhaitait s'en souvenir pour toujours. Ils avaient parlé. Beaucoup parlé. Lui et Ciel s'étaient remémoré les souvenirs qui les unissaient, évitant d'évoquer les plus douloureux. Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup sourit. Le démon estimait que sa mission du jour avait été remplie, Ciel n'avait pas passé un réveillon morose, entouré seulement de ses souvenirs et idées noires.

Sortant de ses pensées, le diable se dépêcha de préparer les deux assiettes, et remonta prestement.

« Voici le gâteau marbré que vous m'avez demandé, Jeune Maître… Et oui, je me suis préparé une assiette également. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'œil inquisiteur de Ciel.

Satisfait, Ciel montra d'un signe de tête le siège à sa droite. Obéissant, Sebastian s'installa, lorgnant d'un air méfiant l'assiette posée devant lui. L'enfant pouvait lire dans les yeux pourpres de son majordome une certaine panique à l'idée de manger ce gâteau. Le doute le prit.

« Sebastian, ce n'est qu'un gâteau marbré. Je t'ai vu manger de la nourriture humaine, déjà. Quand tu étais déguisé en Pasteur Jeremy, par exemple. Cela ne peut pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi la vérité. »

Le démon se surprit à sourire devant le doute de son contractant.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de nourriture sucrée. Mon sens du goût est très différent du vôtre, Bocchan. Alors que vous adorez mes pâtisseries, je pourrais moi-même les trouvées infâmes. Ce soir là, je me suis juste fait violence pour ne rien recracher. J'avalais sans mâcher, et c'est tout. » Avoua-t-il, en se tournant pour regarder Ciel dans les yeux.

Ciel souffla, l'air soulagé.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ! Au pire, si tu n'aimes pas, tu auras goûté ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler, quand même ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, jeune Maître. Après vous. » Fit-il en désignant l'assiette de Ciel.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et porta une première bouchée à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres, glissant légèrement de sa chaise.

« Excellent. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Comme dans mon souvenir. »

Sebastian l'entendit néanmoins. Il comprit alors que ce gâteau n'évoquait pas seulement de la gourmandise chez son Jeune Maître, mais aussi la mémoire de son enfance disparue, et de ses parents. Sa façon à lui de les sentir présents pour le réveillon de Noël. Les humains avaient des réactions bien étranges, parfois.

Ciel avait rouvert les yeux, et regardait son majordome avec un sourire sournois. Il désigna l'assiette, et Sebastian comprit que son tour était venu. Il prit alors la cuillère, comme il avait vu Ciel le faire des centaines de fois, découpa un bout de gâteau avec, et le porta à sa bouche. Là, il fit une pose. Il se sentait ridicule, observé, comme si une foule était à ses côtés, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements, près à se moquer de lui dès qu'il ferait une erreur. Oui, pour la première fois, le diable doutait.

Presque instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers son jeune maître. Lui seul était capable de le sortir de ce pétrin. Ciel sembla comprendre.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, assura-t-il, continue ! »

Le démon sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine, la laissant aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais depuis quand ce poids était-il là ? Sa gêne disparue, elle aussi. La foule autour de lui parut se volatiliser. La chaleur étouffante qui s'était propagée dans son corps sembla s'éteindre.

Doucement, il mit le morceau dans sa bouche.

La saveur du chocolat le submergea, la douceur de la vanille vint se loger dans sa salive. Le sucre lui prodiguait une sorte de picotement agréable dans la bouche. Le moelleux du gâteau alla se coller à son palais. Il n'essaya pas de mâcher, ce geste lui paraissait difficile à effectuer. Il laissa juste fondre le gâteau jusqu'à ce que la saveur disparaisse, puis avala. Déçu, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sous cette nouvelle sensation. Puis il s'aperçut qu'une grande part de gâteau demeurait toujours dans son assiette, et que le plaisir pourrait continuer, encore et encore.

Ciel rompit le silence.

« Alors ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, devant l'absence d'émotion sur le visage angélique de son démon.

Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux. Ciel semblait attendre une réponse concrète. Le diable avait adoré, littéralement. Mais que doit-on répondre, si le gâteau en question est préparé par nos soins ? N'est-ce pas se jeter des fleurs que de dire cela ?

Le démon répondit alors seulement :

« Je vous comprends, Bocchan. »

Ciel eut un petit sourire. Il avait fait découvrir quelque chose à Sebastian. Lui, un enfant de seulement quatorze ans, avait appris quelque chose à un démon âgé de plus de mille ans.

« Bon, on mange ? » Fit-il.

Sebastian acquiesça, et porta un deuxième morceau à sa bouche, retrouvant les mêmes sensations.

* * *

Ciel était sur son lit, en chemise de nuit. Il avait insisté pour revenir dans sa chambre juste après avoir diné. Au départ, parce qu'il était un peu fatigué, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser la bestiole clandestine plus longtemps dans son armoire. Sebastian n'avait pas relevé, ce que Ciel avait trouvé étrange. Son majordome, qui était parti «chercher quelque chose», lui préparait surement une dernière surprise.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Sebastian entra, ses mains derrière son dos. Ciel se tourna vers lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Joyeux Noël, Bocchan. » Murmura le serviteur, tendant un paquet vers son contractant.

Ciel l'attrapa, ses yeux trahissant le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à l'intention de son diable. Le paquet était lourd, dur, et décoré avec un papier bleu nuit.

« N'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Non, Bocchan, vous m'avez juste dit « ne fais rien d'élaboré. » Puis vous m'avez laissé carte blanche » Sourit le démon.

« Tu l'as acheté cette nuit ? »

« Cette nuit ? Non, bien sur que non, les magasins auraient été fermés. Non, je l'ai acheté il y a un mois, alors que je cherchais des indices pour la dernière mission. »

Ciel rougit, et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet alors que Sebastian venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'enfant enleva l'emballage, et découvrit un livre.

Il était imposant, lourd. Sa reliure était faite de cuire, rendant le contact entre le livre et ses doigts doux, lisse. Il était orné de lignes dorées, qui couraient sur la couverture, entourant le titre d'or par des boucles fines et des arabesques légères. Les pages étaient un peu jaunies, donnant un aspect antique et apaisant à l'ouvrage. L'écriture était fine et penchée.

Le titre, lui, était simple. Composé d'un seul mot, il exprimait à lui seul tout ce qui se trouvait dans le livre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus.

_Contes. _

Ciel leva le regard vers son majordome.

« Sebastian… »

« Les contes sont le miroir même de votre vie, Bocchan. Qu'importe ce que le héros vivra, qu'importe les problèmes qu'il rencontrera, les embûches, les mauvaises personnes, ou les dangers. Qu'importe qu'il se sente triste, ou abandonné. Qu'importe la souffrance ou le désarroi qu'il peut ressentir. Quelqu'un sera toujours là pour le soutenir, pour le sauver, pour le protéger. Quelqu'un sera toujours là pour l'aimer. Et à la fin de l'histoire, les problèmes se seront envolés, et le héros pourra enfin se sentir apaisé.» Dit le majordome, une main dans celle de son Lord, l'autre jouant avec les cheveux cendrés de son jeune maître.

Ciel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sebastian avait raison. Qu'importe les risques et les souffrances qu'il avait encourus, Sebastian avait été là pour lui. Et il sera là encore longtemps, et ce jusqu'à la fin. Et à la fin, le démon le sauvera de cette vie de souffrance en la lui ôtant. Sebastian avait beau être son bourreau, Ciel lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Il n'aurait jamais assez de sa courte vie pour le lui rendre. Un lien fort s'était tissé entre eux au fil du temps. Un lien plus profond que celui qui unit un comte et un majordome. Cela, Ciel en était conscient, et Sebastian également.

Sebastian vit une larme s'écraser sur la couverture, à côté des doigts fins et tremblants de Ciel. Surprit, il releva la tête de son contractant.

« Bocchan… »

Un sanglot lui coupa la parole. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Enfin, pensa le diable, enfin Ciel laissait éclater toute cette souffrance qui lui serrait le cœur pendant cette période de fête. Enfin ses yeux laissaient échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Sa carapace se brisait, et sa personnalité, ses sentiments étaient dévoilés au grand jour.

Avec un sourire doux, Sebastian enlaça le corps de son Jeune Maître, le serrant fort contre lui. Ciel en fit autant, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément au frac de son majordome, la tête contre sa poitrine. Ainsi installé, il laissa échapper toutes les émotions que cette fête lui prodiguait. Cette stupide fête, qui lui aura offert le plus beau des cadeaux, l'affection que son démon ressentait pour lui. Cette fête qui lui aura ouvert les yeux.

Enfin ses pleurs se calmèrent. Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus silencieux, pour enfin s'éteindre. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Sa tristesse était partie. Il ne lui restait qu'un calme apaisant, un vide dans sa poitrine à présent plus légère.

Il se détacha de son diable. Sebastian afficha un regard attendrit, et essuya ses joues. Ciel lui offrit un sourire penaud, honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi dans ses bras. D'une caresse sur la joue, Sebastian le rassura. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Leurs yeux suffisaient. Ciel avait l'impression de s'y laisser consumer, et Sebastian croyait pouvoir s'y noyer.

« J'espère quand même qu'il n'y a pas le conte du petit chaperon rouge, ou une autre histoire qui se terminent mal ! » ria l'enfant.

« Non, Jeune Maître, il n'y a que des histoires qui finissent bien ! » sourit le diable.

Ciel sourit aussi, puis se souvint d'un détail. Il enleva doucement les mains de Sebastian de son corps.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Il est dans l'armoire. Par contre, je suis dans l'incapacité d'aller le chercher. »

« Vous avez un cadeau pour moi ? Mais… Quand l'avez-vous… »

« Va le chercher, coupa Ciel, tu comprendras après. »

Intrigué, Sebastian se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Ciel n'angoissait pas. Il savait que Sebastian aimerait son cadeau. Il était juste curieux de la réaction de son démon.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

« Diable. »

Sebastian fixait la petite boule de poil endormie dans un tas de vêtements, les yeux ronds. Il était sans voix. Sa respiration s'était coupée. Il n'arrivait même plus à sourire.

Un chat. Un petit chat noir.

Lentement, il prit l'animal dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers son contractant.

Ciel se leva, et approcha de Sebastian. Le démon avait fini par étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues avaient pris une délicate teinte rosée.

« Sebastian ? » Risqua Ciel.

« Jeune Maître… Vous m'avez offert un… un… »

« ATCHAAA ! »

« Bocchan, éloignez-vous. Mais… Mais pourquoi… Vous êtes allergique… Et vous les avez toujours détestés... »

« ATCHAA ! Je l'ai trouvé cette après-midi dans le parc. Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?»

« Mais, enfin… Mais, vous avez toujours refusé que je… En plus il est tout noir ! Ses pattes, si élancées, si finement musclées. Il est si maigre ! Et ses coussinets, ils sont si doux ! Et… »

« Oui, c'est bon, Sebastian ! Il est mignon, c'est la plus belle chose que tu ais jamais vue. »

« Bocchan, je… ! Mais… Mais… Vous êtes fou ! Vraiment… Et vous l'avez caché dans votre armoire en plus ! Et votre allergie, hein ? Je vais devoir relaver tous les vêtements de cette armoire ! _Mais vous êtes inconscient !_ Vous auriez pu faire une crise d'asthme en le ramenant ! Vous êtes vraiment inconscient ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas soulagé ! »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas te mettre en mode précepteur ce soir ! Je t'ai offert ce que tu aimes le plus, Sebastian ! »

Le regard du majordome sembla s'embraser un instant, puis, avec un sourire, Sebastian remit le chat dans l'armoire, et ferma la porte.

« Sebastian ?! Tu viens de remettre le chat dans le placard ! » S'estomaqua Ciel.

Sans l'écouter, le démon vint se placer devant son maître, prit son visage entre ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bocchan. Vous êtes unique. Vous avez beau détesté les félins, vous en offrez un à votre diable de majordome pour Noël. Vous prenez le risque de le ramener dans le manoir, de faire une crise d'asthme. Aucun humain n'avait pris un tel danger pour un démon auparavant. Vous êtes vraiment… un humain peu commun. »

« Si tu n'es pas content, bougonna Ciel, je vais le remettre là ou je l'ai trouvé. »

« Quel caractère. » Susurra le diable, ses mains toujours posées sur le joues de l'enfant, sa tête reposant presque sur la sienne.

« Joyeux Noël, Sebastian. » Murmura l'enfant.

Et dans ces derniers mots, l'enfant scella ses lèvres sur celle de son majordome. Bien que surprit, le démon ne le repoussa pas, et prit part au baiser. De sa main gauche, il caressa la joue de Ciel, puis s'attarda sur sa paupière close, sceau sur sceau. Ciel passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son démon, soupirant de bonheur.

Puis doucement, Sebastian rompit le baiser, et prit son Jeune Maître dans ses bras. Il le déposa dans son lit et le borda.

« Bocchan… La lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel. » Murmura le diable, en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'enfant, et caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

« A quoi ressemblera le lendemain, Sebastian ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jeune Maître. On ne peut connaître l'avenir. »

« Serait-ce comme aujourd'hui ? »

« Chaque journée est différente, Jeune Maître. »

« Et pour nous, serait-ce différent ? »

Sebastian sourit, sa main s'attardant sur la joue de Ciel.

« Ce serait différent d'hier, et différent d'aujourd'hui.»

« Alors fais durer cette journée, qu'elle demeure éternelle. »

« J'en suis incapable, Bocchan, je ne suis qu'un diable… »

« Un diable de majordome. » Finit Ciel.

Il hésita.

« Alors… Fais en sorte que la journée de demain arrive plus lentement. Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

Sebastian embrassa tendrement Ciel.

« Yes, My Lord. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin. Bocchan ? » Appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous m'aviez offert ce que j'aime le plus, en parlant du chat. La race féline n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus au monde, vous savez. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce ne sont pas tes hideuses boules de poils ? » Grommela l'enfant.

Le sourire du démon se fit plus énigmatique.

« Dormez, Bocchan, répondit-il simplement, je vous l'ai dit, je resterai jusqu'à la toute fin. »

Ciel n'insista pas, et s'endormit, la tête embaumée de rêves irréalisables et de désirs qui ne seront peut être jamais comblés. Mais à quoi serviraient les rêves, sinon ?

Et surtout, une question persistait :

Oui, Sebastian restera jusqu'à la fin, à la toute fin. Mais cette fin, à quoi ressemblera-t-elle à présent ?

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. La fin de Ciel, c'est Yana qui nous la délivrera, le plus tard possible de préférence.** **:) **_

_**En espérant avoir respecté vos attentes !**_

_**Encore désolée pour ce retard, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic :) **_

_**Diaboliquement. **_


End file.
